


a greyscale life

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate, etc etc - Freeform, i'm really in the mood for this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just an average day, really, it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a greyscale life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so reluctant to add the tags because I know it makes people not read the fics and dgfmhjgdhfgsdhdjsfgrmsyhfncvzdgn

The day wasn't really anything special. The weather was alright, a slight breeze in the air and the sun occasionally poking out between the clouds, decorating the gloomy buildings with it's bright rays of light.   
Outside, cars passed and people too, heading to work and to school. Bird's flew overhead and cats made their way around as they pleased. The day indeed wasn't anything special, and Bård saw all of this from the window in the office – the one he shared with his brother, who still hadn't arrived.

He wasn't really very late, only by fifteen minutes, and he'd be arriving any minute now, surely. Not that Bård needed him, he could handle the work ahead on his own, but doing it on his own would mean it taking a lot longer than usual, and – Bård reluctantly admitted that he liked the company, even though Vegard would talk about the same things on repeat, things Bård had heard several times before, and could most likely quote word for word if he needed to.  
Bård tilted his head and looked at the empty seat in front of him, where Vegard usually would already be sitting, touching his lips with his left hand while using his right hand to work on his laptop.

Time slowly crept by like this, the silence heavy in the empty room, and Bård became more and more aware of how lonely it was to not have anyone to talk to while working. Even if it was his gushing elder brother, who never shut up about airplanes.   
Bård resisted calling him just yet, he was only half an hour late. Maybe he got stuck in traffic while taking his kids to kindergarten, he'd be here. 

This unextraordinary and average day was the day Bård was really going to realise what he'd be missing, because it was at that moment, at 10:30 in the morning, Bård closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, and the moment he opened them again, everything was different. 

It was unreal, how everything could go from being in colour to suddenly slipping into black and white, but that is indeed what happened. Bård blinked, and blinked again, but nothing changed, his vision remained crippled and reduced to those two sharp shades, sheering white and pit black.   
Panic seemed very reasonable at that moment, Bård looked at his hands and saw them visibly trembling, and slowly he came to realize how his entire body was actually shaking. His heartbeat was quickening and there was a pressing feeling in his gut, making him feel like he was going to throw up, all the while his breathing was close to hyperventilating, and still his throat was twisting up and the breaths he exhaled were rasped and desperate. 

Bård felt his already bad vision fogging, he felt light headed, he was worried he might pass out, and he wished Vegard had been there at that moment. Vegard would have known what to do, he always did, and if he happened to not know, it'd be enough if he just was there. Bård wanted to believe he'd burst through the door any moment now, but for some reason he just knew Vegard wasn't coming. 

Suddenly everything went quiet, Bård's hearing hyped when a hesitant knock came on the door, and a worker poked his head in. 

”Bård,” he said, holding up a phone. ”you're not answering your phone, but someone really needs to talk to you. It sounds urgent.”

Bård hadn't moved a muscle, but he reached out his hand and took the phone from the employee. He didn't put the phone to his ear before he saw the black and white human shut the door after him.   
Bård closed his eyes when he finally spoke and heard who it was on the other end.

”Hello?” He tried to calm his voice.

”Bård?” He recognized the voice. Helene. She sounded drained and empty, but keeping up the strength in her voice. ”There... There's been an accident.”

The crack in her voice at the end of her sentence gave Bård the confirmation he needed, and for some reason everything seemed rational, and yet still completely ridiculous. It was something had shut off in himself, and the only explanation could be what Helene was telling him.

”Bård, your brother is dead.” 

Maybe he shut down. Maybe he passed out, either way, he didn't remember. The last thing he recalled was thinking just how much he'd taken for granted, how his black and white vision was creeping in and infecting his insides, and how he would never ever see colour again, for that was the prize of losing your soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically this didn't work out as well as i wanted it to, because it's hard to explain when trying to stay in the head of an unknowing character.
> 
> but basically the idea was that ones vision is black and white up until the point they meet their soulmate, and then they start seeing in colour. so when their soulmate dies, their sight returns to black and white yea?  
> and since bård is the younger brother, he'd have "met" his older brother like maybe the same day as he was born, so he'd never have experienced seeing in black and white. his entire life would have been in colour because of Vegard, and then he lost him and the colour in his life along with him.
> 
> wow suddenly poetic and depressing again bye


End file.
